


Memory

by theoakpancake



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Ethan POV, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Get your shit together Ethan jfc, Internal Monologue, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Monologue, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:04:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoakpancake/pseuds/theoakpancake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Lost your sense of fear.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Feelings disappeared.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Can I be your memory?</i>
  <br/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory

It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all. The way Luke looked at everyone else, the way he never noticed unless he needed something.

God fucking damn him.

And yet, somehow, Ethan let him back in. Maybe it was because of the way the blonde touched him, the way it felt when he caressed him and told him how much he _needed_ him, even though it was all a game.

Wasn't it always, though?

At this point, it didn't seem emotional to him. When he needed a release, he called the now familiar number. Within minutes, he'd be on his hands and knees, Luke's stupid hot voice whispering stupid sexual things into his ear as he fucked him senseless. And that was surprisingly okay.

His favorite part was probably afterwards though, when the two of them just laid in bed, sweaty and dirty and silent except for the quiet murmurings of "I love you"

Feelings were a joke for him. He'd always wake up cold and alone. And in those moments, he hated Luke more than anything. He'd swear never to let him back in, never to let that stupid tall blonde with his stupid muscular  body and stupid face drag him into this again.

Yet, somehow, it always happened. Damn him.

In his heart, he knew that, at this point, he didn't love Luke anymore. Whatever they had, it wasn't love. Friends with benefits wouldn't fit either, because they weren't exactly _friends_. They only saw eachother in a haze of hormones and lust and Ethan wasn't sure if he wanted it to stop but at the same time he couldn't stand it anymore.

Maybe he'd talk to Luke about it next time he saw him.

That never worked out though. The only times he saw Luke was when he had stuff shoved up his ass that really didn't belong there but felt so good. He hated how Luke would give him that seductive smirk that made Ethan weak in the knees and feeling like a lovesick 14 year old. And Ethan hadn't ever even been a lovesick 14 year old. Stupid Luke.

Tonight, Ethan promised himself. Tonight he would cut things off for good.

Hopefully

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Memory by Sugarcult


End file.
